Ryans Porch Transcript
PORCH / DECK A slightly elevated porch at the front of Ryan's house. It is covered by an overhang and houses a hanging porch swing, a table, and a few chairs. Arriving at the Party Ryan, Valerie, Gale, and Zaiya Enter Maya Rice When Ryan sees cars beginning to pull up and people approaching, he shifts his position so that he's sitting upright. Only when he's able to distinguish exactly who is headed in his direction does he stand up, making his way over to the railing of the porch. He waves out at the approaching guests, grinning as well. "Welcome, welcome!" He speaks in an overly dramatic tone, descending down the porch steps to properly greet Valerie and the two friends she's brought with her. Once he's close enough he recognizes the two from earlier in the day, giving them both a little smile and a wave. "You're the first to arrive, you know. Must feel awfully special, huh?" Ryan grins. "To be honest, I was sort of hoping that someone /else/ would get here first, buuut..." He looks them over. "I guess I can settle for the three of you." Jerith Walker "I feel like the most special girl in the world." Valerie playfully strikes a pose, putting her hands on her hips. She raises her eyebrows at Ryan after he mentions wanting someone /else/ to arrive. "All right, who are you lusting over?" Zaiya had been about to joke 'you're not going to make me do that, too, are you?' at Valerie, but she busies herself with greeting Ryan before he can do that. He looks over at Gale and smiles at her, giving her hand a squeeze. Gale gives him a quick, distracted smile in return. Maya Rice "No one!" Ryan whines in response, although he is very clearly lying. He pouts a bit, kicking at a pebble out on the sidewalk. "...I mean, I don't even know if he's going to show up at all. Probably shouldn't waste my time, huh?" He seems to brighten a bit. "The world is full of cute boys." Cecily, Red, Dean, and Eli Enter Andrew Gaidry Red approaches the porch but stays a bit behind, letting Cece lead the way. He was on alright terms with Ryan, but.... he was a very well known gay. Of course, it was his party, and Red technically wasnt even there so it didn't matter, but..... Jerith Walker "Hmm..." she smiles deviously. "Give me three guesses." Zaiya's smile drops. He presses a kiss to Gale's cheek. She pulls away on instinct. The corners of his mouth fall into a frown as his concern rises. "...You doing okay?" he murmurs. She stands quiet for several moments before nodding. He hugs her. She seems to perk up slightly and returns the gesture, kissing him on his cheek. Maya Rice "You really think you can get it correct in just three?" He laughs, gaze lifting as he sees more guests approaching. He immediately recognizes Dean, greeting him with a grin and a wave. Dean returns the gesture, a friendly smile forming on his face. "Dean! Hey!" Ryan glances around at the group he'd brought along. "You decided to have from friends tag along, huh?" He recognizes them as football players after a few moments -- teammates of Dean's. Andrew Gaidry Red gives Ryan a friendly smile and a slight wave. "Thanks for having us." Ryan /was/ the host. Red should at the very least be polite. Jerith Walker Valerie fluffs her hair. "I have my suspicions." She turns to watch the exchanges between Ryan and the football players, keeping at least one hand on her hips. Maya Rice "Oh, really?" He smirks at Valerie before shifting his gaze to Red. "Not a problem!" Ryan pauses for a moment, considering his own words. "Well, not a problem as long as you're not a massive douche." There's a teasing tone to his words. Ryan looks over to Dean for more information. "Dean?" Dean chuckles. "Red's fine," he responds with a slight nod. "Great!" Ryan perks up. "Looks like I won't have to carry you out, then." Cecily, speaking up, asks, "So...we're allowed to go inside, yes? You're not going to force us to --" "Stay outside like animals?" Ryan finishes for her. "God, no, of course not. There's a bunch of shit set up inside, too." He gestures toward the front entrance. "Head on in, go wild." Cecily offers him a smile, glad to hear this. She turns to her boyfriend, gesturing him over. "Come on, Red. Let's go in." Andrew Gaidry Reds eyes widened. "Oh- no, no! I-" He glanced over at Dean anxiously, relaxing a bit when he backed him. He let out a small relieved sigh. Gave Ryan a nervous smile then looked over at his girlfriend. He nodded when she addressed him and smiled over at her, moving to her side. Should he put an arm around her or is that too much? Should he hold her hand? Just walk by her side? Or just follow? He hesitated in that moment, trying to decide. Defaults to just following her in unless she initiates anything. Red, Cecily, and Dean Exit Jerith Walker "See ya!" Val wiggles her fingers in farewell and slips into the house, forsaking the guesses she was going to take. Gale follows the others, Zaiya by her side. She glances over her shoulder as if unsure that she's actually supposed to be going in someone else's house. Valerie, Gale, and Zaiya Exit Nic, Michael, and Nova Enter Andrew Gaidry "Hey Ry!" Nic called out as he stepped up to the porch, flashing him a grin. Michael followed close behind, half beside and half behind Nic. Maya Rice Cecily doesn't initiate any contact whatsoever, more focused on exploring the interior of Ryan's house. Ryan's half tempted to follow the guests who have already showed up inside, but he resists, noticing a few other groups of people approaching the house. When he spots Nicholas, Ryan lifts a hand to wave in greeting. "Glad to see you showed up," he says. "Honestly, I thought you might have skipped out when I saw all of your teammates here without you." Ryan glances over toward Michael, waving to him too. "Hey, kid." Nova is low-key trying to hide behind Nic. Despite the fact that she knows Ryan through Sydney, she's feeling a bit anxious about speaking to him /without/ Syd around for support. Both of them are incredibly extroverted, and, well...Nova just /isn't/. Courtney Enters Jerith Walker Courtney arrives soon after. She's in a long, pink asymmetrical dress with minimal make-up; just some pale rouge and eye shadow. She's wearing Anabela shoes, which announce her arrival as she walks up to the porch. She lifts a hand in greeting when she sees Ryan, giving him a smile. Andrew Gaidry Nic laughed. "Nah- just seperate cars." Michael gave Ryan a slight smile and a wave. Nic looks back at Nova and gives her a gentle smile. Glanced back at Ryan. "We good to head in?" He asked. He saw some others go in already, but he just wanted to be sure. Marlene and Mason Enter "Ryan!" Marlene's voice rang out from across the lawn. She smiles brightly and waves as she makes her way to the porch, her brother in tow. Marlene was wearing the same thing she had worn to school, light colored jean shorts with frayed ends, a white tank top with an ornate black jacket, and simple black converse. It looked as though she had touched up her makeup a bit though, and her hair had an extra little bounce to it. Mason was wearing almost the same thing he had worn during the school day, black skinny jeans and combat-boot style shoes, but he has swapped his old shirt out for a sleeveless black turtleneck. "Hey." Mason greeted as they approached, giving a slight smile and waving with the arm that wasn't linked with Marlene's. Maya Rice Ryan's about to respond to Nic when, out of the corner of his eye, he sees Marlene and Mason approaching. At first he doesn't register it as them, but when Marlene shouts out his name... Ryan waves Nic inside, muttering something in response to him, clearly focused on other things now. Although Marlene had been the one to catch his attention initially, Ryan's gaze remains almost entirely on Mason. "...You know, this is pretty impressive," he grins as they approach. "Showing up to a party on your first day at a new school and all." Andrew Gaidry Nic follows his gaze with a raised eyebrow. Hm. Well, he said to go in.... he thinks.... so? "In we go, then." He smiles at Nova and steps inside, pushing the door open a bit more for Nova. Michael slips in after Nova does. Nicholas, Michael, and Nova Exit Andrew Gaidry Marlene giggles. "Well, what better way to kick off a school year than Ryan's big fun party spectacular? I mean, with the luck we had of arriving just in time for it, it'd be quite a shame to miss it. Plus, it seems like a great place to get to know people and start making some friends. Right, Mason?" "Hm? Oh, yeah, sure." Mason hadn't really been listening to what his sister was saying but he managed to piece together her last bits enough to respond. His focus had been a bit more drawn to the party's host. Ryan didn't seemed particularly opposed to their arrival, so it was fine for them to be here, right? His demeanor certainly seemed welcoming enough, but he couldn't shake the vague feeling that they're intruding in some way. Mason looked past Ryan at his house. So, this is where he lived...? Huh. Maya Rice "It's just an /average/ party, nothing special...well, except for the fact that /I'm/ the host." Ryan grins proudly. He looks to Mason again, hoping that his staring isn't /too/ obvious...while he wants it to be clear that he's interested, he doesn't want to seem creepy. "You two can head inside, if you'd like," Ryan offers. "I'll be coming inside in just a bit." Andrew Gaidry "Oh! ''Actually''." Marlene unlinked her arm from Masons and turns to face him, taking his hands in hers. "Mason, I ''really'' need to use the restroom, like, right now, so while I go do that, why don't you stick here with Ryan, so we can find each other again afterwards?" She gives him the ''sweetest ''smile and pecks him on the cheek and darts inside with a cheery "Bye!" before Mason can raise any objections. "''Marlene''-" Marlene was indeed gone before Mason could even start to get a word in edgewise. He lets out a small exasperated huff before glancing back to Ryan. His cheeks reddened a bit. "Uh, sorry about my sister." He chuckled nervously, ruffling the back of his hair a bit. Marlene Exits Skylar, Chase, and Stuart Enter Jerith Walker Skylar and a couple of his friends show up. (Stuart and Chase?) They're all so loud and exuberant and embarrassing. Especially Skylar, who isn't hesitating to make sure everyone knows he thinks himself to be the center of the universe. Maya Rice "Your sister is /brilliant,/ no need to apologize," Ryan says, watching Marlene go with a bright smile. She was a blessing, truly. A true wing-man. Someone he could rely on. Ryan glances up when Skylar and his group of friends enters, waving to them but not saying anything. Around the same time, Lydia enters with her friend group as well. After the two groups of guests flood inside, Ryan opens his mouth to speak to Mason some more, and then -- Sydney Enters "God," Syd laughs as she approaches. "Are you really standing out here and /greeting/ everyone?" Ryan pouts a bit. "Yes, yes I am. Do you have something against being a polite --" Syd snorts when she hears Ryan refer to himself as polite. "Oh, /please,/" she chuckles. "Don't kid yourself." Andrew Gaidry Mason leans against the wall by Ryan, watching him and the passing guests. Turns his attention to Syd when she approaches and starts talking to Ryan. Maya Rice "You know what? I don't need your sass, not tonight," Ryan says decisively, trying to usher Sydney inside. Syd glares at him, shoving him away. "I can walk inside on my /own,/ thanks." With that she strolls inside, head held high as she goes. Juliette Enters Juliette is following close behind, entering just after Sydney does. Juliette Exits Once Syd is gone, Ryan sighs. "Anyway..." he goes on to talk with Mason for a bit, probably about simple things -- school, how he's adjusting, what his classes are like. More people begin to enter. Kaleb and Shay Enter Kaleb shows up with his younger sister in tow, slipping inside without a word to the host out on the porch. He glances around anxiously, already starting to regret coming when he sees how many people are around. Shay sticks close to her brother despite her urge to wander off and explore. She's never been to a party, not really...usually she wouldn't risk sneaking out behind her father's back, but she had a reason to do so tonight. Kaleb and Shay Exit Gail Enters Gail shows up with a few friends of hers, chatting away with nearly anyone she can get to speak to her for more than a few moments. Gail Exits Mitzi and Reese Enter Mitzi eventually shows up, clinging onto Reese's arm and laughing as she enters the house. She gives a quick wave and smile to Ryan, briefly wondering if Syd is around already. Mitzi and Reese Exit Zach Enters Jerith Walker Zach follows them in, amused at Syd's antics. Zach Exits Andrew Gaidry Mason is relieved at Ryan initiating conversation and talks with him easily. Probably asks Ryan a bit about himself- what classes does he take, basic stuff like that. Maya Rice After a while chatting about rather meaningless topics, Ryan eventually asks, "So how /did/ you manage to find your way here?" He leans against the railing on his porch -- although he had been planning on heading inside once most guests had arrived, he was more than happy to stay out on the porch with Mason. "I didn't exactly give you any details," he laughs, shaking his head at himself. Andrew Gaidry Mason laughed. "''God.'' Ask ''Marlene''. She's made connections ''already''." He chuckled softly. "She's something else." Maya Rice Ryan chuckles, nodding in agreement. "She's great, really -- we're in the same math class, you know." He shakes his head, recalling the period from earlier in the day. "She's really smart, too -- we had to partner up for this dumbass worksheet our teacher decided to use to waste our time, and I swear she was done with half of it by the time I'd finished one question." Ryan pauses for a moment, seeming to think. "...Do you think I could bribe her to do my homework for me? Might actually manage to save my grade." Jaxon, Ariel, and Cam Enter Trashley Marie Jax walks up to the porch to see a few people and he waved. Ariel follows close behind and sees Mason. "Hey Mason!" She runs passed Jax and up to him offering a small quick hug. Sara rolls her eyes. "Jax don't leave me tonight.. I don't know anyone." Jax looked to his friend and wrapped his arm through hers. "It's okay,none of them know you and they all hate me." Sara giggled because it made her mood a little bit better. "Thanks." They walked through the front door, but Jax couldn't help but stare at Ryan. -Damn, why is he so attractive.- Jax looked to Sara. "Ok babe. I'm gonna get a drink stay here." Sara groaned but nodded. Cam and Jaxon Exit Andrew Gaidry Mason laughed. "Good luck with ''that''. She'll probably offer to ''tutor'' you." She truly was brilliant, but she wasn't one for cheating. He had barely turned to look at whoever had greeted him when suddenly arms are wrapped around him. He stiffens a bit, shoulders hunching up, and stiffly gives a couple pats on the back of this person. He pulls back a b it when she releases him, scanning her face to try and figure out why she had just decided to do that. After a moment he places the face. "Hey... Ariel, right?" He forces a half smile. Trashley Marie Ari smiles. "Sorry! Yeah. Uh, is Marlene in there?" Andrew Gaidry Mason nodded. "Uh, yeah. She's inside somewhere. Bathroom, allegedly." Shanelle Enters Jerith Walker Shanelle walks up to the porch, headed for the door. One hand is still on her hair. Trashley Marie Ariel nods and sees Shanelle. Ari gulps and nods walking into the house. Ariel Exits Jerith Walker Shanelle follows soon after. Shanelle Exits Andrew Gaidry Mason gives Ariel a wave and a smile, leaning back against the rail again. Maya Rice Ryan watches the interaction between Mason and Ari quietly with an amused smile. Once Ari heads inside, Ryan asks, "So...what was that about Marlene being the one who's quick to make friends?" Andrew Gaidry Mason looks over, confused for a second before laughing a bit. "I met her while with Marlene." He crosses his arms with a grin. "So there." Maya Rice "Still counts!" Ryan protests. "I mean, she /hugged/ you." He grins. "Have you two had your first sleepover already? Did you braid each other's hair?" Andrew Gaidry Mason laughs. "Um, we just met this morning? Of ''course'' not. The sleepovers ''tonight,'' silly." Maya Rice "Ooh!" Ryan perks up, raising the tone of his voice so it's more high pitched. "Can ''I'' come?" His eyes widen. "Are you guys gonna tell each other all your secrets?" Andrew Gaidry Mason stepped back and gave Ryan a full body scan, tilting his head a bit and tutting. "Yeah, sorry, your hair's a ''little ''too short for braiding." He gives an apologetic smile and shrug. Maya Rice Ryan frowns, pretending to be hurt. "I cannot believe you --" He pauses when his phone rings with a text notification. He considers not picking it up for a few moments, but after realizing that it could be something actually important... "Well," Ryan says with raised eyebrows as he reads Dean's text. "It sounds like everyone's already having fun." Ryan rattles off a quick response. Another text comes in just moments later. Ryan's entire face seems to light up, expression shifting to one of pure joy. "Holy shit." He grins. "Come on, we've gotta get to the back yard, like, right now." He begins to head inside, hesitating for just a moment to be sure that Mason will follow him. Andrew Gaidry Mason raises an eyebrow but lifts himself and follows quickly. "What's happening in the back yard?" Maya Rice Ryan nods quickly. "Something /incredible,/" he laughs as he heads inside with Mason, maneuvering his way through the house. Ryan and Mason Exit =